borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crawmerax the Invincible
hit up my gt to fight crawmerax "its laser jesus" iv got +2 find rare items and +4 scavenge extra items. We'll pretty much kick his ass together and have fun or something. get at me. I've beaten him twice today, using the glitched ledge. I'm a siren, and I have a group of 3 to fight with. if you wanna do a run sometime, add me on xbox live at ItGoesSplat. I use a Savior SMG and a Liquid Invader mainly. I have a nidhog that I can use as well. Ive beaten him repeatedly the last two days and have only found one Cyan colored gun, the stalker. I have beaten him more than 30 times and can do it pretty quick. I use a Jacobs savage masher doing 427x7, I get to the glitch spot after coaxing him out between the pillars. After his claws and eye are gone, i use the orion doing 700+ damage and using the rock to the right to richochece the shots. If you need someone to farm him with just message DaDeforest on Xbox live. Has anyone beaten him yet? If you have, what did you get? Also, if anyone wants to fight him with me, add 'beetle179', I'll be on for the next hour or 2. Beetle179 00:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I have beaten him and he doesn't drop any specific items, he just drops a lot of items. I still haven't seen any of the new "pearlescent" weapons. i beat him and got a aries(pearlescent revolver) it says ill take your life and it heals you when you shoot ppl use fire on the green crabs static on the magets and acide on the armored i used static on crawmerax also(orion) - XBL GT Midegola Also I have found that an anarchy works really well against him. Allrite the key to beating him!! The green crabs are weak against fire the purple are weak against acid and the maggots and crawmerax are weak against shock!! I had to berserkers and two liliths. One person stayed at the elevator allowing for quick travel if you died! Myself and on Liltih attacked and the other would try to revive us and if he couldnt he would just phase walk to stay alive until we got to him! But i must warn you that the loot i got was not very good at all! I'm a siren specter i use all snipers on him and i kill him legitly, no mods, no glitch spots cause im a real man :P one time i soloed him in 5 mins but that was like PURE luck lol, a normal solo for me without glitch spot now is like 15-25 mins, but if im on a team hellz yea we be rockin crawdouche! hit me up my Gtag is Drejnaught im on like all the time and is totally down for some legit runs! Drejnaught 04:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught ive beat him 3 times so far solo, the best thing to do is shoot it then phasewalk when ur almost dead and get into cover until it recharges and repeat that until hes dead...ive got a few decent weapons from it but no pearlescents, i did find a pearlescent gun in a chest on the final mission though. Decent strategy: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Vincible#Strategy I would like to say that defeating Crawmerax is a matter of patience. I defeated him solo with a Siren, died multiple times, until i found the perfect spot. Warning: this technique can only be done with a Siren. When starting the fight, turn to the right and there should be a ledge at the end. Fall as low as possible without dying and start shooting him. He will do one of two things: either attack you from afar by shooting acid balls or get up close and personal. If he attacks long range, use Phasewalk to receive no damage and stay hidden until Phasewalk regenerates as he will not attack until you shoot him (not sure if this is a glitch and if it will happen to everyone). If he gets close and personal, don't worry, his claw will not hit you if you are crouching. Just shoot him in the claws for the critical until he goes underground and jumps up. Rinse and repeat until he's dead. I used Thunder Storm (Eridian Shotgun) and Lightning Storm (Eridian Sniper) on Crawmerax and Craw Maggots. For Green Craw Worms, I used the Hellfire SMG and on Armored Craw Worms, I used the Corrosive Vitriolic Crux Shotgun. PS: All underlings of Crawmerax can hit you in the spot. Get rid of them as fast as possible. I'm trying to get a group of people to kill him. I'm a hunter. Anyone want to give it a try? Navykid021991 02:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to find 2 more people to go kill Crawmerax. I'm a 61 siren and I have a friend who is a 61 hunter and would love to get a good team together! thanks!--Francois878 06:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Having a party to beat him might yield better loot. but i have done it many times with a full party all lvl 61 and i have done it with a party of 2 lvl 61 and have found little to no difference in loot. each time beating him had no siren. just for a heads up if you have an Orion sniper that 590 or over damage you can make him your bitch. i play as roland and my friends is a hunter i use a liquid orion 790 dmg and he uses and liquid orion 590 dmg and it only takes about 10 minutes to defeat him. also a little added bonus if you are trying to get weapon pro up i took my sniper from 10 to 50 by beating him about 12 times TWYSTED 03:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I beat him alone with my Lvl 61 Hunter twice today. I did notice that there were less Orange weapons than when i do it in a group. No pearls yet... To kill him I used that glitchy spot to the left of the map, a Skullsmasher sniper rifle with +200% crit damage, and a sniper mod that adds +90% crit damage. Getting a shot at his back wasn't easy. I had to piss him off and get him to attack. After a little while he burrowed into the ground and poped up farther away with his back to me, then Bang. Anything that ups your Critical hit damage is good to use on him, as well as shock weapons. I'm always up for farming, duping, trading. Catch me when im on. - XBL GT Konig Wulf Is it possible for a Hunter to solo this Craw? If so I'm going to pound it so hard. -PS3 ChrisAndTiff Ive killed crawmerax id say about 40-50 times now and have only got 12 pearlescent items... on all the times pearlescents dropped i was witha group of 4... we have got it down to be able to beat him in 5-7 mins now using the glitch and the most important thing to do is kill the worms first and use the right elemental damage on the right enemies... if you beat him in a group of 4 the chance for him to drop orange and pearlescents raise... its also told but not confirmed that the more rare items you carry the better chance you have for them to drop! LOOKATMYGUNS 18:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Man, I want to kill this Craw. Too bad im only level 13 Hunter. I've added a post to the forum requesting some people friend me on PS3 network. Would like some buddies to hang with and explore Borderlands and have some good times sifting through Skag Vom and what-not. I love Skag Piles. One of my favorite past-times in Borderlands. So if your a Skag Vomit junkie too please friend me. PS3 ID: ChrisAndTiff Also, I would like to get a group together to kill this Craw. We can pump it full of rockets and such. - CrapStomper PS3 ID: ChrisAndTiff @Crapstomper. Hey dude i myself am always looking for more people to farm Craw with. hell that is about all i do every night for several hours is farm him. i will send you an invite with a message in it saying that i seen your post on her and you can get together with me and my buds and you can tag along get your lvl up and hell we are cool enough we wont even care to dupe anything we got for you. PS3 GT: BFS-TWYSTED. holla at me i should be on around 11:30 est TWYSTED 01:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Gotta sat that I am really choked about the weapons dropped by Crawmerax. I only play solo and have been killing Crawmerax for 2 days now, and he is dropping total garbage - about 5 or so orange, bunch of purple, etc. I get better stuff from doing the "It's like Christmas" glitch and in way less time. Seriously, shouldn't it be the other way around: if you beat him solo you should almost be guaranteed a pearl weapon, or have better odds. I even tried to finish him off with a Knoxx' Gold weapon to see if it had a better chance for loot, but no difference. Is it true that he only drops Cyan weapons when in a goup of four? Oh man, here goes another day - what a slave to the loot I am, I'm a loot addict... should I seek professional help? Sisiutl Farmed Crawmerax about 6 or 7 times yesterday with a full team. I had on a Scavenger mod with +2 find rare items. My siren friend had on a catalyst mod with the same +2 find rare items perk. We walked away with 4 pearls...and its about damn time LoL. Collected a Serpines, an Areis, a Stalker, and a Tsunami. - Konig Wulf I've soloed him at least 30 times with my Hunter and Siren. I've found 3 pearls (A really good Aries, a godly Bessie, and a really good Tsunami) other than that I've have found great upgrades to my current legendary revolvers and snipers, a really good Hellfire, and a really good Anarchy, thats the "Great" loot ive found off the top of my head. -HxC Assassyn @ HxC Assassyn - Hey, id love to dup/trade my serpines and stalker (since you already got aries and tsunami) for a Bessie. I've been iching to get my hands on one. Hit me up if your on XBL. - Konig Wulf If there is a hunter in your party, try to make him use a scavenger class mod with +2-3 team find rare items and + whatever for team scavenge extra items. It will increase your chance of finding a pearl. KirtTheGreat 20:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) add me if u want to fight tonight gt- mfin51 Damn, everyone has pearlecent weapons. I think you can solo him just by using Hunter but you need the Ironclad Shield, a Defiler, a very good hellfire or firehawk, an orion or shock elemental revolver and a pretty good masher. First go up the poorly built elevator, run up to him and start shooting his limbs like mad (focus on one limb first so you will rip one off so he will do that roar/flailing-his-claws-about thing giving you a perfect critical chance), when you are down focus on either the armored craw worm or the craw maggot (the green ones take ages to kill even with a top hellfire, so ignore them) the Ironclad shield should make your downtime 1 minute no matter how much times you are downed, then when you get up repeat shooting his limbs off then start on his eye, after that, run behind the two pillars connected together so that you will be on one side and Crawmerax on the other, he should start glitching up when he is close to the pillar (this is chance only so keep trying) then by chance he will starts walking off unconsciously, shoot him in the back as many times as you can (shoot him in the back when you are not downed because that will save you the time of going up the slow elevator again), finally he is dead, enjoy your medium-high levelled loot. --User:720M37H3U5 Has anyone noticed that when you are downed, you lose more blood when a certain craw hits you? I think it's the green craws, because when I'm downed, I'm losing blood like normal until a Green craw comes up and hits me, then I'm nearly completely drained of time. I'm trying this solo as a lvl 61 sniper. DarkHunter66 08:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Me and a couple of my friends last night farmed the Craw about 5 times last night. We had 4 hunters and we would put on our +2 rare item find right before killing him, but no pearlesents. It took us about 15min to kill him. He had some great drops. I got a sniper class mod w/ +100% critical hit and +87% accuracy. I got a legendary defiler that hit for 1099 DAM. If you wanna farm hit me up!! XBL GT: DA CREEPA the chopper is the best weapon to use against crawmerax due to its wide spread and fire rate.Jakemantle6969 23:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I've soloed Crawmerax many times as Roland, and I think I've found a mostly foolproof way. Using the glitch spot, take off the front critical spots using an Double Anarchy. Usually when I'm doing this, Crawmerax is flailing around, but stationary and facing at an angle toward my right. Assuming he's in this orientation, if you keep firing a Mongol near his back, the some of the extra rockets that fire out of your main projectile will hit him in the back and eventually kill him. This takes some time, but usually works. - GORDON I solo as Roland and do the same thing that Gordon does. I took some time to study the animation sequence and found that if you empty the magazine to the Mongol the second that Craw starts roaring he’ll only complete one animation sequence and then rest on the ground for about 5 seconds. This gives enough time for a lot of the rockets to get critical hits. I can usually get about 4-5 crits this way and it takes much less time to kill him.DoomsdayJesus 14:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Out of interest, how many times do you think it took you to to get a pearl off craw? iv soloed him 11 times this afternoon without a single freaking pearl grrrr.....Steveeeep 20:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC)i have a pretty effortless and fool proof way of dispatching craw. takes me less than 10 mins using my hunter..i use a sniper mod which regenerates ammo and gives me 100% crit and an orion. i simply hurry my ass to the glitch spot, take out the front, and then use the orion's ricocheting shots to deflect shots off of one of the columns to hit the back crits.. easy... im just gagging for a pearl..... If anyone needs help on kill crawmerax just add me on PC my gamespy is demon4195 i also can lvl you or dupe items with u whatever u really need. I've killed him over 150 times, and only have gotten two pearlescent things, which were omegas, the shields, and both really sucked. I found the first on my 8th time, and the 2nd on around the 30th. So WTH! ---- My roommate and I have gotten to the point where he and I can wreck him in a couple of minutes with just us two. He's a level 61 Hunter ((Scavanger, to be specific)) and I as a Siren ((Merc, to be specific.)) I wait down low for him to take out his limbs with his Orion. When only the back is left, I take the elevator and phasewalk behind him and uncork an asswhooping on him with my Stinger, killing him quickly, and with little damage. We found a pearlescent shield, and on the first time he dropped, almost a quarter of his loot was oranges. Not great ones, mind you, but hey, it was something. Das Steube! use modded weapons, not too overpowered though. if you want to add me, its KuroShadyKun, although i might change that. im a lvl 61 siren and will help you kill the craw. dont really care about the loot but i would appreciate it if i got a good non scoped shotty or a good scoped thumper. im on on weekends so add me if u wanna.for 360 BTW ShadyCake 02:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC)